Of Thieves and Samurai
by Makeshift Memories
Summary: Our group separates from each other, in search of money, and Jin meets a spunky thief by the name of Hiei. Continued meetings ensue, will romance bloom? JinxOC. R&R!
1. Scattered

Disclaimer: All Samurai Champloo characters, and the series, belong to their rightful owner, except for Hiei, who is my character.

Summary: Our group of three continue on their journey, and arrive in a village near Nagasaki. Soon after their arrival, they separate in search of money, or in Mugen's case, anything he damn well wants. There Jin meets a spunky thief by the name of Hiei, with whom their paths cross continually. More events unfold, will romance surface? Pairings: JinxOC

Ok well, inspired by an RP I'm in, enjoy. And also this is my first fanfic, so no flaming please.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young woman in white entered a village. Her hair was adorned with long white hair and held up in a partial ponytail with a long blue ribbon, and snowy bangs hung in front of her icy blue eyes. Her black boots crunched on the dirt road, kicking up a bit of dust and two katanas hung by her sides. Her hand remained on her pocket, protecting it from the greedy hands of any pickpockets, though she should be talking about pickpockets. She began looking for a restaurant to eat in, continuing her silent walk through the village.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town

"I'm so hungryyy! Haven't you guys gotten any money yet?" The young girl, Fuu, whined. She trailed behind the two other men, all of them clearly hunger stricken. Once they entered the town, they both stopped, made a series of hand movements, and took off in opposite directions. "Not again! You jerks!" She yelled before falling to her knees and held her head.

--

Mugen trudged through the town, hands behind his head, "Damn, there has to be somewhere good to eat in this shit-hole..." He grumbled. He stopped when a bar, with a few attractive women inside caught his eye. "Hello." He said to himself as he hurried inside.

--

Jin also made his way through the streets, looking for the same thing. All that was on his mind was food. He couldn't remember time he ate! He began looking for ways to attain money. Maybe he could steal something, get a donation, anything!

--

Hiei had no such luck in finding a place to eat, and slumped against a building leaning her head back. "Looks like I'm just going to have to steal something to keep myself entertained!" She said, putting her hands behind her head, smiling at the thought of stealing something from a stupid _man._

--

Mugen sat at the bar, sipping on his sake, which he told the waiter he would pay for, _after_ he finished drinking. Screw that. He didn't even have enough money for a tiny glass, hell, he had no money at all! Drink and run, wonderful tactics. However, at the moment, he was swooning over a rather attractive woman next to him, who appeared to be getting aggravated with him. Eventually she just got up, slapped him, and walked away from the drunken bastard. "Man, those tough chicks really turn me on..." He said, rubbing his face.

--

Jin made his way into the marketplace, hoping to find work of some kind. The rounin wandered through the crowds, but found nothing of his interest, or that could help him. His mind was spinning with thoughts of a decent meal, and it only made him more anxious to find work, any work, to get some money.

--

Fuu pulled herself up off the ground and trudged into the village, a pissed look on her face. "Those jerks! I can't believe they would leave me like that!" She thought for a moment, then smiled, "I know, I'll get me some money, that'll show them! And I won't share a penny with them either!" She said as she clenched her fists and laughed, marveled by her 'brilliant' plan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Wow! Crappy, short chapter! Well, yeah, bit boring, but its made basically just to introduce the characters and their positions, I promise this will pick up! ...I think Mugen pretty much stays in that bar the whole story xD


	2. Pursuit

**Chapter 2: Pursuit**

Hiei continued through the town and wandered into the marketplace. "Perfect..." She said to herself. She began looking for the most expensive thing she could find. She finally found a silk sash for sale in a small shop, with an extremely high price. She walked into the store and pretended to look around for a moment. She then waited until the man looked away as she delivered a punch to the side of his face, throwing him to the ground. She quickly grabbed the sash and ran out the door, darting into the marketplace.

"Thief! Stop Thief!" He began to scream as he stumbled to the doorway, waving a broom with one hand and holding his throbbing cheek with the other. He looked around frantically, trying to see if anyone would go after her, and bring back the sash.

Jin heard someone yelling about thieves and walked to the scene out of curiosity. He stepped up to the manager who was carrying on and swinging a broom like a madman. "What happened here?" He said in a cool tone, raising an eyebrow. _'Maybe I could get some money out of this...' _He thought to himself.

"Can't you see? I've been robbed! There is no justice here!" He yelled, then looked over the man, rubbing his whiskered chin, "Hmm...You appear to be a samurai, find that thief and bring her back dead or alive! Preferably dead!" The store manager said with a smirk. "If you do I will reward you greatly with gold, even more so if you bring me her corpse."

The second the word 'gold' left the man's lips, Jin was walking hurriedly down the street, after the girl who he saw running from the store. "I'm on it." He said simply, heading quickly in her direction. While he was particularly against killing a woman, his better judgment was blotted out by his extensive hunger.

Hiei laughed at the man's hollering, "Fool." She said, looking at the sash, "What a nice prize, I can resell this for a hefty price, maybe even higher than what that bastard was selling it for." She mused, then noticed that the man's yelling had ceased. She looked back to see what had shut him up, and saw a man in blue with two swords at his hip heading in her direction, fast. "Oh shit..." She cursed to herself as she looked around and darted into an alleyway, trying to lose him.

Jin watched the woman take off, and began running also, "She is fast..." He said to himself. He too ran in the alley and caught a glimpse of her running out onto the street, then disappearing around a corner. As he exited the alley, he was thrown to the side as she rammed into him, using her two katanas in an X formation to push him, rather than slice him.

While he was off balance and regaining himself, she quickly turned and ran, disappearing into another alleyway, laughing at her cunning. "Hah! They'll never catch me!" She yelled triumphantly as she bounded forward

Jin was able to stand balanced on his feet, and ran after her once more, _'She is good, I never even noticed her there.'_ All that was on his mind was the gold he would receive, and the food it would bring. He kept on playing the equation in his head, Thief money food. Food + Jin Happy Jin. Oh how he longed to have food in his stomach...

Hiei overturned barrels, crates, whatever she could to slow him down. None of it worked, he only leapt over them and picked up speed as she seemed to aggravate him more. "Gotta lose him!" She said to herself, continuing to dart from alley to alley.

Jin dashed after her. "She will not be able to get away from me." He muttered to himself. He followed her into another alley where they ran for a while. "It is time to end his chase." He saw planks of wood being held between the buildings by ropes tied to the walls. He unsheathed one of his katanas and cut the ropes as the planks began to fall one after the other in front of Hiei. Jin stopped kneeled down as a pile of wood stood in the girl's path. After a while he sighed then said "Are you done running?" He held his katana to his side, which gleamed in the sun, as he stood straight.

Hiei looked stared at the pile of wood in her way and shielded her face from the dust, coughing a little. She then, reluctantly, turned to face Jin. She was somewhat nervous, and could tell by looking at this man that he was a skilled swordsman, and she wasn't in any condition, due to her hunger, to fight him. _'Damn! What am I going to do now!'_ She thought nervously, sweat forming on her forehead as she took a step back, stopped by the pile of wood, and swallowed hard.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yeah, another short, crappy chapter. But you see, the reason I like to have short chapters, is that they'll be easy to read, and I like to leave them at cliff-hangers so you keep coming back! Marvel at my brilliance! Bwahahahaha! And never fear, the story does pick up! ...At some point xD

Peace!


	3. Bribes

**Chapter 3: Bribes**

Hiei continued to stare at the man, who had begun walking towards her, his sword raised and prepared to strike. She attempted to back up, but was stopped by the massive pile of wood behind her. More sweat formed on her forehead as her hand went to her katana.

Jin advanced, prepared to fight if necessary. His mind was spinning with thoughts of a good meal, _'Thief, money, food, happy Jin. Thief, money, food, happy Jin.'_ He continued to repeat in his head. He got into a fighting stance when he saw her hand go to the hilt of katana, and was positioning himself to launch forward at her and strike.

'_Well, now is as good a time as any for some bribery'_ Hiei thought with a small smirk. "Oy, samurai! The store manager sent you, correct? And I suppose he's paying you? Well I have money too if that's what you want! And plenty of it!" She called to him, watching him stop his advance as she smiled inwardly at herself.

He thought about it for a moment, considering her offer. She did have money, and money brought food. He didn't necessarily have to turn her in yet, who cared where the money came from as long as he got what he wanted? "I am willing to let you treat me to some food." His stomach spoke for him as he sheathed his katana and stood up straight. The only thing on his mind was his stomach, though he obviously did not show it. "We can talk after we get something to eat." He started to pat his stomach a little for making the words come out of his mouth like that. He then stared her in the eye with a raised eyebrow. "So?" He inquired, awaiting her answer.

Hiei inwardly sighed out of relief. "Of course." She said with a small smile as she began walking towards him to leave the alley. _'Wow, that was close. I do so hate fighting on an empty stomach...'_ She thought, relieved. Bribery works so many wonders.

In Jin's heart, he wanted to smile and jump around like a little puppy dog, but he thought it would be better for his image if he didn't. "Thanks..." He said in reply, trying to act as composed as possible. He followed her out of the alley, and was prepared for anything. He was prepared to chase, to fight, and to eat. Mostly, he would be ready to chase her if she ran, then fight her until she bought him something to eat. Food, food, and more food was all that was on Jin's mind.

Hiei looked around and spotted a restaurant right there. Apparently their little chase brought them to the other side of town, where the restaurants seemed to be. She walked to it, Jin close behind her, pushed aside the curtain at the door, stepped inside, and kneeled at a table. She took out her large pouch of coins and set it on the table, then looked back at Jin as she watched him sit at the table. "Order whatever you want." She said, faking a smile.

He nodded to her, admiring how much money she had, and waved over the waitress, "I am ready. I will have 5 fried squid, 2 large bowls of miso soup, 6 fried dumpling, a large bowl of rice, some shrimp udon, and a glass of water." He looked at Hiei. "So what is it that you will have?" He sat quietly while waiting for his orders and eyeing her.

Hiei's eyebrow twitched and she nearly fell over. "Eheh, quite the appetite..." She mumbled to herself, then looked up at the waitress, "A bowl of ramen and a cup of tea, please." Was all she asked for, and all she could afford after his order. She then sat quietly and awaited their order..._orders,_ while staring out of the window.

Jin waited patiently as the waitress brought on dish after dish. He ate slowly regardless of his huge appetite, still managing to hold onto his etiquette, despite how much as he wanted to plunge face first into his meal. He smiled after every bite. In the blink of an eye, 2 bowls were already cleaned out. After a while he finished all of the food. He sat happily satisfied with his full to bursting stomach as the waitress brought him a complimentary cup of tea. "I am grateful for the meal." He gave a little bow of his head.

Hiei watched in awe as the meal for three was consumed by one in mere minutes. She sipped lightly at her tea and slowly ate her ramen. "Quite the appetite you have there." She said, staring at the mass of empty bowls. "And you are quite welcome." She responded, trying to be as polite as possible.

"I suppose that the days of starvation took its toll." He gave a little cough of embarrassment as he stared at all the dishes in front of him. "I do not believe I have asked your name, I am Jin." He gave a slight nod to her, quickly changing the subject.

"Silly me, I am Hiei." She said, returning the bow. She then went back to her ramen, finishing it off. _'Excellent, it seems he has forgotten about the bounty he could receive by turning me in.' _She thought, relieved.

"Hiei... what a pleasant name." He took another sip of his drink as he watched her eat. He sat there like that for about three minutes until he finally said something. "Hiei, what were you trying to do at that store?" He had his eyes closed the whole time as if he was keeping calm for the whole period. He didn't want to get excited about everything like his fellow...traveler... Fuu. _'I wonder where Fuu is right now...' _He thought to himself. But kept his mind on Hiei.

Hiei choked a little on her tea, then regained herself. "Isn't it obvious? I stole a sash." She immediately mentally kicked herself for pointing that out, then continued, "Well, we all need money to support ourselves don't we!" She replied, putting up yet another fake smile, hoping she could discourage him from turning her in.

"I'm afraid I don't quite understand your motives..." Jin thought for a while. He sat quietly and still. The room was so quiet you could hear the slight movement of the tiniest pebble, as if the whole restaurant was waiting on his response "I wonder what I am going to have to do with you Miss Hiei. I certainly do not want to kill someone so kind." His mind wasn't on food anymore. But now he started to see a little more clearly. "I think I need to get you out of here..." His eyes finally opened up.

"Kill me?" She raised an eyebrow at him, somewhat doubtful that he would do such a thing, then responded to his last statement, "Why is that? That manager is in no condition to come after me, he most likely forgot all about it. There is no reason to leave just yet." She said, sipping at the second cup of tea the waitress just gave her. While the waitress was there, she paid her for the meal and put the near empty pouch of coins back in her pocket with a sigh.

"If that is what you wish." He stood up and moved to the entrance of the restaurant. "But it appears that we might not be alone." He could see five, very large dark skinned men looking from behind corners at the two. Seeing that they were on the other side of the room, and in a shadowy corner, he did not get a good view at their faces, but could still tell that he and Hiei were the center of their attention. "Not at all..." He said, adding to his earlier statement. They were planning something. Jin wasn't entirely sure of what they were going to do, but they had swords, large ones...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Cliffy, Gomen. Longer chapter, thank goodness, more SC goodness to come soon! Please Review!

Ja!


	4. Hired Hands

**Chapter 4: The Hired Hands**

Hiei looked at the men and glared. She got up as well and stepped outside with Jin as she glanced back at the men. They made no movement yet to come after them, so Hiei and Jin simply looked at each other, both thinking the same thing, '_The manager hired them.'_ They then walked in opposite directions, and once out of view from the doorway, they both simultaneously broke into a run, darting off from the restaurant.

She made her way back to the marketplace to sell the sash before sunset. She pulled it out of her pocket, then offered it around. "Excuse me sir? You have a wife, don't you? A _charming_ man such as yourself as to have a wife." Quite frankly, the man was uglier than a toad, but by the way he dressed, she could tell he was loaded. "Wouldn't you like to buy her this _lovely_ sash for her? She might be so pleased that she might want to give you a _treat_ tonight." She said, smirking.

The man blushed a bit, "Why yes, yes I do!" He thought about her last statement, and totally understood her implication. "I'll take it!" he exclaimed as he gave her the money, not even giving a second thought to the higher than usual price. He proudly paraded off with his sash, running home no doubt.

Hiei tossed the pouch of gold coins up and down, walking out of the marketplace, "Sucker!" She said with a laugh as she tossed up the back and caught it before stuffing it in her pocket. "Now, to hit the bars." She said as she made her way to the nearest bar.

-

Jin entered a small teahouse at the end of town, overlooking the ocean. He stared out at the docks, sipping on a cup of tea his waitress gave him. His mind wandered, and his eyes were distant, deep in thought. _'I should be getting back to my comrades soon…'_ He thought. He wondered what they were doing right now, but quickly dismissed the thought.

-

Hiei entered the large bar, which was bustling with activity. She calmly walked up to the counter and sat on a stool as she stuck her hand in her pocket and fidgeted with the pouch in there. She managed to get three gold coins out and placed them on the counter. "Sake." She said simply as the bartender nodded, took her money, then placed a rather large glass of sake in front of her. "Bottoms up." She said, then began to drink it.

**Several drinks later...**

Hiei was wasted. Her eyes drooped and she sat hunched over the counter, clutching an empty cup. "Gimme mooore." She goaned, shakily holding up the glass.

"I'm sorry miss, I think you've had enough for tonight." She said with a small smile, raising an eyebrow at her in amusement.

Hiei slammed her glass down on the counter and grumbled, "Neverrr enuffff. Damn basthard..." She said, her voice slurred. She spun around on her stood and steeped off, then staggered to the doorway. "Kick all your asthes...Come back with bad eggs...really BAD eggs." She gumbled, pulling herself out of the doorway and onto the dark street. "Hoohoo, whooooo!" She sung as she spun around, and staggered down the street. "Gonna buy meee a big hat, a really big hat! With a big red featherrr." She rambled on. She began to subconsciously look for an inn, knowing she couldn't be out at night like this, what with all the pleasure hungry men prowling around.

Jin had left the teahouse, and now walked the street, trying to find an inn. He rounded a corner and what happened next brought that creaky old smile to Jin's face. He saw the girl from earlier as she was hobbling across the street. He could tell, yet did not want to assume, that she was very drunk. He started toward her but then stopped himself. He asked himself, "What am I doing. She's fine without you. She will manage." Jin stood for a moment, watching her.

Hiei scanned the signs, trying to find an inn, then began to sing quietly to herself, "Inn, inn, inn..." She continued to search, her two swords tapping more on her hips due to her staggers. She rounded a corner and came onto another street, darker than the others.. In her drunken state, she did not notice the large, dark skinned man who began following her, a mischievous look on his face.

Jin wanted to follow her. He saw the man going towards her but why was he telling himself not to go on? Was he being cold hearted and selfish? He felt that way, though that couldn't be right. He wasn't sure what it was, but something was holding him back.

The man walked up next to her, that hungry grin on his face. "Well hello there. What's a pretty lady like you doing out this late?" He asked her, looking her over.

Hiei didn't even look at the man, her dull eyes focused ahead. "Go away." She said simply in a dull tone.

The man wasn't about to take no for an answer, however. He grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her back a little. "Why don't you come home with me?" Hiei got an angered look on her face as she slapped his hand way.

"Not interesthed, basthard..." She said in her slurred tone, trying to stagger away, at a faster pace. The man then grabbed her by the arm, harder this time, and yanked her back again, resulting in her letting out a little yelp.

"I don't think you have much of a choice." He said in a lower tone, then laughed lightly to himself, eyeing her hungrily. Hiei then began fumbling for her sword with her free hand, but couldn't seem to get a good grip on the hilt in her drunken stupor...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Longer chapter! Fluff galore! MORE CLIFFIES! Ok well, just a bit of more interacting between Hiei and Jin. Gonna bring in more Mugen and Fuu in the near future. It's turning out that this fanfic might be shorter than I thought. xP Oh, and one more thing, NO MORE CHAPTERS UNTIL YOU GUYS REVIEW! >O That is all.


End file.
